RWBY: INFESTATION
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: in an attempt to kill my self and an ultra pissed superbug, it goes wrong and now I'm in a new world, hunting the damn thing before it kills every single person on this planet. Pairings include White Rose, BumbleBee, OC X I DON'T HAVE A BLOODY CLUE. Rated M for violence, blood and gore, and strong language.


AN: another new story, My newest story is going to be delayed a little because my editor has tests this week and won't be able to work of it as much. And my FATE SUCKS! Story is currently in progress but I'm a little stumped on the chapter. So in the mean time I've had a new idea for a new Fic for a while so hopefully it will be good.

I'm not trying to be rude or anything here so don't take this the wrong way, before you guys freak out at any mistakes or errors, I AM NOT TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY, I know for a fact that there are going to be errors in this story and I honestly don't care, this story is for fun.

Now onto the story!

DES. I DON'T OWN RWBY OR ALIENS!

* Interesting stuff to talk about if there is any

RWBY: INFESTATION

FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! This was not how I pictured my day, running around the cargo bay of a Colonial Marine Star Cruiser like a hamster on a caffeine rush with a monstrously large and very pissed alien chasing after me.

"YO! Ripley! You wanna hurry the fuck up over there, It's not fun running away from a story and a half tall raging Zeno ya know!" I Scream at the civilian pilot as she tries to open the floor airlock. Said Zeno was too damn smart for my own good, how was I supposed to know she would understand that racist momma joke, I suck at those jokes too! While it worked at getting her attention, it also cause the current situation, and it sucked!

"I'm Trying! The damn things stuck!" She yelled back, well that sucks, shit, what to do now! I looked to the drop ship at the center of the room. I have an idea, but it's suicidal, oh well anythings better than being eaten by an overgrown bug.

"Hey! I got an idea! I'm gonna get into the Drop ship and when this bitch follows me I'll lock it down and jump ship! After that I'll detonate the missiles on board or something!" After dodging the q+Queen Zeno's attempt to grab me again I run into the drop ship.

"What! Are you crazy! That's suicide marine! I am not letting anyone else die!"

"Sorry but that's not an option." I say into the Radio as I jump into the cockpit and slamming the door closed. The Queen slammed into the door, breaking it, well that solves the issue of leaving. Sighing, I slam the drop ships bay door closed, and activating the auto drop sequence. Sitting down at the pilots seat I take out one of Sarges cigars and light it with an old fashioned match stick.

"Damn it all, why'd you have to go and do that Reaper?" Ripley yells, I just shrug even though she can't see me.

"It was the only thing I could think of, and I guess I just winged it, but at least we've taken care of the Zeno's right?" The ship stops and the top doors to the massive airlock close, and after the depressurization the bottom doors opened, exposing the black of space.

"Hey Ripley, do me a favor?" I ask as the hook unlatches the ship and I activate the thrusters, pushing it out and away from the Cruiser.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Hicks that I except that promotion after all, I feel like I should now, and tell Newt to be good foer me."

"Alright, and Reaper, thank you." Then the com shut off, leaving me in silence as I watch the ship in front of me activate it's engines and speed away. Finishing the Williams cigar, I just sit there for a long ass time, picking a random direction and putting the gas on full. The Queen stomped around the cargo bay for a couple of hours before going silent. After a few more hours I checked the air levels and saw them in the yellow, a few minutes later the ship ran out of gas. sighing once again I activate the weapons systems of the now drifting ship.

But before I could do anything something tugged at the ship, looking around I spot something that looked like a massive black swirling... swirly.

"Welp, now all I have to do is see if the theory on Wormholes are correct, gonna die anyways so why not make it an adventure. HEY BITCH! Wanna get sucked into a wormhole to go knows where?!" the only response I receive is a screech and a door bash, damn that is one sturdy ass broken door.

"I'll take that as a no? Oh well We're going anyways!" The Natural gateway got larger until it engulfed the view from the cockpit. Until the ship finally entered it, and I gotta say was... bland to be perfectly honest. I expected a flash or my body expanding or hell, even being broken down to the molecular level would've been interesting but no, just a massive tremor then black. The ship shuddered a lot but that was about it. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

><p>The first thing I see when I wake up is space coming forward, the wormhole spat out my ship apparently, and I fell asleep. So now we're drifting again, or maybe not, a planet comes into view in front of me. One fourth of it's moon was broken up, and one of the continents vaguely looked like a dragon? Interesting, but the bad thing is the ship is falling towards the planet with no fuel... oh this is gonna suck! Oh! Wait a sec I still have after burners and auxiliary emergency engines. My chances of living are now 34% instead of 0%!<p>

soon the ship falls into orbit, I'm on the stick with all engines except the main ones activated trying to land in a somewhat recognizable crash landing.

WARNING! WARNING! MAIN ENGINES CRITICAL, SYSTEM SHUTDOWN PROBABILITY AT 89%! ENERGY OUTPUT FALLING, OVERHEATING IN FORWARD STABILIZATION PANELS CRITICAL! COMPASS OFFLINE! MAP OFFLINE! NAVIGATION OFFLINE! PROBABILITY OF-

"Shut up you stupid god damned computer!" I yell at the on board VI and go back to flying the god damned ship straight to keep my chances to become a metal and flesh pancake.

Soon I'm above a forest of some kind, and found a clearing, luckily I'm able to stop the ship from falling, how the hell I did that the world will never know, and now the ship is gliding rather fast and struggling towards said clearing. As I make it there an explosion sounds and the power cuts off... and I'm still a good football field length above the ground, that's not good. The ship tips and begins falling and spinning towards the grassy floor. All I can do now is brace and hope to god I'm still alive after this.

* * *

><p>"YA!" I yell as I cut down the last Beowolf, groaning in exhaustion I collapsed my weapon, Crescent Rose, and walked to my partner, Weiss. We stood there for a second before walking back home, our objective completed.<p>

"Hey Weiss? What do you want to do when we get back?" I ask, she doesn't stop but does acknowledge my question.

"For one I want a shower, then sleep" She answers and I Smirk.

"Want me to join you?" Weiss nods lightly before matching my pace and intertwining our hands together, It used to be fun teasing her like that when we were in school but now she's gotten used to it.

"I wouldn't mind it, I have a Meeting with my managers of the various Dust mines and production centers around Remnant tomorrow so I could use the company tonight." I grimaced, after Weiss inherited the Schnee Dust Corporation we've had it hard, nothing but working. I barely got to spend any time with her, and sometimes she'd come home really mad.

"It can't be helped I guess" She must have noticed how depressed I sounded and nudged me with her free hand.

"Hey, don't be so down, I have some vacation time coming you know, we can spend it together with no one else" I chirped up at that, doing a little victory pose, my long tail swinging wildly, Weiss laughed softly at this. Even though I'm 23 years old I can still act like a child, but Weiss didn't mind it, it helped get her mind off the stress of her job. We continued walking towards Vale until I stopped, my wolf ears twitching at a sound close by.

"Weiss, you hear that?" Weiss stops and looks at me funny, her mouth opens to say something but is cut off at the sound of an engine. We look up as it sounded right above us and saw the strangest looking ship I'd ever seen. It was a big smooth edged box-like ship, a thick tail on the center back, a cone-like nose and what appeared to be a window for the cockpit in the center of the front, and what looked to be a massive underside door on the belly of the ship. The main engines were off, and smoke billowed out of them, clouding into the sky. It was staying lifted by many smaller thrusters that looked to be used for more agile movement and emergencies than keeping it in the air. The most surprising thing about it was that it looked to be twice as large as a Bull head drop ship.

The strange ship wobbled and shook as it tried to stay in the air, the smoke trail it left stayed behind as it was thick enough to linger. My eyes widened as the rear of the ship suddenly exploded violently, tipping and started spinning towards the ground. Me and Weiss stood there shocked as the strangely beautiful ship fell, then we heard a load crash as it landed beyond the trees and our vision.

"Come on Weiss! Someone could be hurt!" I urge her, before running towards the crash.

"Wait Ruby! You don't know what's over there!" Weiss yelled at me but my mind was made up, soon she followed me, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Weiss and I* reached the crash site quickly, and it was a mess. While mostly intact, the left wing and engine were sheared completely away from the body. The tail hung from a spine of twisted metal, and the bottom left side of the ship were torn and ripped apart, showing the empty inside of the now established Cargo ship. Various crates were strewn across the ground along with what looked like weapons of some kind, and ammunition. I noticed that most of them were broken beyond repair but there were a couple that looked intact enough to be functional.<p>

We approached cautiously, Weiss examined the wreckage furiously for some reason.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" I ask nervously, she looked at the opening in the ship and frowned.

"Look here, at the metal around the opening, what do you see?" She gestures to the fractured metal, I look at it for a second and before I could say anything I notice what she was looking at. The metal looked melted, and not from what ever this ship came from, it looked like some one dumped a vat of acid on the side of the ship and tore it apart. Leaving the hole she and Weiss were staring at now.

"I don't like this, looks like this ship was holding something that really wanted out, and used some sort of acid to weaken the hull of the ship to bash it open." Weiss stated in a worried tone. I was about to try and cheer her up but a voice interrupted me.

"You got a good eye miss, right on the ball on that one." A male voice sounded, Both of us jumped and looked towards the front of the ship were the cockpit was and saw a man limping towards them. He stood a good six feet tall and had what looked to be body armor, a symbol of a cloaked figure with an evil looking scythe imprinted on his chest plate. His gloved left hand was held against a shoddy patched gash on the same side, blood drenched his armored leg. His helmet battered and gouged, it also had what looked to be tally marks on the side, she didn't want to know what he was counting. He stopped next to one of the weapons and picked it up, he looked it over before ejecting the Magazine and tossed the weapon over is shoulder, muttering something under his breath.

As he got closer to us while checking weapons, Weiss stood in front of me protectively with her hand on Myrtenaster, a Dust Rapier. He noticed this and smiled, before picking up another boxy like rifle and did a fist pumping motion after checking it over.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you girls, I'm just looking for things to keep me alive out here, and to hunt the stupid Bitch that got away." That left us puzzled in more than a little worried, Weiss took the initiative and asked the question plaguing our minds.

"Who are you, where are you from and what are you hunting?" The man looked at them before shrugging.

"I guess it can't hurt telling you, I'm a Colonial Marine of the United America, my code name is Reaper, and the creature I'm hunting is the most dangerous biological weapon ever created, they're called Zenomorphs, or serpents if you're a Yautja. And no I'm not from this world, that much should be obvious." Both of us were stunned at this his honesty towards strangers, and even though it was hard to believe, the facts were right in front of us. I stood next to Weiss as Reaper found another weapon that still worked, much to his joy.

"What do you mean by Biological weapon? Is it really dangerous?" He looked at me funny before realization crossed his features and nodded.

"To put it in a way that you'll understand, a long ass time ago a race thought it would be a good idea to make a biological parasitical weapon that was able to stand extreme temperatures, the ability to change form depending on what creature it had as it's host, able to be practically invisible if it's in the dark because of it's black skin, have it's blood be Molecular acid that can eat through just about anything which makes it rather annoying to fight in hand to hand, oh, and it has a spear like tail. That is what I'm hunting, but worse." What! He's hunting something worse than that! Weiss seemed to share my sentiment if her shocked expression was anything to go by.

"W-w-what could be worse than that!" I stuttered as the man picked up a pistol and sighed.

"It's worse because the Zeno I had in this drop ship was the Queen, the mother." I think I'm going to have a heart attack! If that thing gets near the city who knows what would happen!

"Let us help you! We can't let that thing near the city if it's as dangerous as you say, and if it can breed then we have to kill it before it can!" Weiss looked like she was going to reject my proposal but knew I was right. The man blinked before nodding, he opened up a case and grabbed a bunch of square blocks with wires sticking out of them and started picking up Magazines for his weapons and stuffing as much as he could into a couple of large bags that he found.

"Alright, but a couple of things first, one, you can't get close to her in melee because her blood will just melt your weapons and she is extremely dangerous with those claws and tail. 2, you need to do what I say when I say it, I have more experience with these things than anyone in the Colonial Marines so your lives depend on how well you listen. And 3, no buts, I need you to be able to fight at range" He directed that one at Weiss as he grabbed another bulky rifle and tossed it at her. She caught it and cringed, she never really used guns before but if she was to help then she needed it and the look he gave her as she tried to refuse changed her mind.

"Hey Red, is that thing on your back a rifle?" I nodded and pulled out Crescent Rose in her rifle form.

"Yep, it's a high impact Sniper Rifle." I say proudly, nodding he gestures us to follow him and we start following a rather big trail left by the creature, geez the thing must be huge!

* * *

><p>We follow the trail for a while, we learned about Reaper and where he's from, we also learned that the weapon he gave to Weiss was an assault weapon called a Pulse Rifle that had an under-slung grenade launcher. His rifle was a newer version, a M41A2 he called it.* It had a red rim finish on it's black casing and a skull with crossing scythes on the back of the weapon, near the stock. He said that they had barely started production on them when he got it. Weiss had the slightly bigger and older model M41A and had trouble getting used to it, it kinda looked awkward on her to be honest. Soon the trail stopped and we now stood in front of a cave.

"Well shit" Reaper cursed and started pulling out the blocks from one of the bags.

"What are you doing, it's in there, we can go and kill it." I blurt out and Weiss looks at me annoyed and Reaper starts slapping the blocks to the entrance. She then slapped me in the back of the head, to which I look at her, pouting.

"Ruby, didn't you hear him earlier, these things thrive in the dark, it's their perfect camouflage. If we go in there it will have the advantage and we'll be forced to fight in close, and it'll definitely kill us all." she finishes lecturing and I nod slowly. Reaper finishes doing what he was doing and starts limping slash sprinting away from the entrance. Before we could question him he grabbed us and we took off with him.

"First rule of being in the army, when you see a soldier in full E.O.D. armor running full speed away from an area, you try to keep up with him!"* He yelled as he threw us behind a rock and followed. Weiss was about to demand what he was doing before a deafening explosion ripped through the air. I covered my ears, both pairs, as best I could but it hurt a lot more than it did Weiss. After it calmed down she crawled up to me, I whimpered as my head throbbed painfully, she pulled me into an embrace while Reaper looked at me, Weiss answered his unasked question.

"Ruby is a Faunus, a human with animal traits, she's also a pure blooded so she has all the special qualities of the Faunus, such as her ears and tail. She is also a Wolf Faunus, so she has the hearing of normal dogs and wolves." Reaper nodded in understanding before sitting down next to us.

"That should hold her, and hopefully she'll starve to death" he stated happily as I finally recovered.

"Ruby, you OK?" I nod and she helps me to my feet. The walk back to Reapers ship was in silence.

* * *

><p>"What will you do now?" I ask the Maine as he sat down on a crate, surrounded by broken weapons and ammunition. Weiss stood by me, scanning the forest for Grimm, but listened in on the conversation.<p>

"I guess I'll just stay here, I'm not leaving all these parts and ammunition here, and the ship can be my house. Don't really have anywhere else to go." Reaper shrugged and took out a shiny metal box and flicked it open, and a flame sprouted from it.

"The forest is to dangerous out here at night, you won't even last until morning, my mansion has an underground laboratory that I closed down after my father passed away. We can take your equipment and store it there, and have a guest room prepared for you to stay in, also have your wounds taken care of." Surprisingly enough Weiss said that, I smiled at her. If we were younger she would've been cold, demanding he be brought in for the police to handle or just left him there, saying he was a danger to us and wanting nothing to do with him. My being with her tore down that 'ice' front she's had all her life, and we're both happier because of it.

Reaper looked at us for a second before nodding.

"I'll take you up on that offer Miss..."

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee, We'll send for a couple Bull Head Drop ships and recover everything here, What do you want done if your ship?" Reaper looked at the broken vessel and shrugged.

"Leave it here, I'll Make it a memorial for everyone lost on the mission I was on fighting the Zenomorphs, everything is scrap on it anyways. Just give me a little while" Weiss nodded and we watched him work. He made a cross of twisted metal and put a large metal plank in front of it, he took out a strange device that looked like the stock of a pistol with a folding glass window and activated it, 'it was a torch?' I thought as he started carving names into the plank with the torch device.

When he finished the engraving he stood and saluted, we walked over to us and gestured to lead the way.

"Alright, let's go." He stated simply and we went home, god it's been a long day.

AN: done well first things first, if you got this far thanks. Not much to talk about so I'll just do the interesting things now in order when you saw them

*1, that is a reference to another story by the same name.

*2, I know that rifle wasn't produced yet at the time of ALIENS, but I freaking love it so sue me.

*3, that is a true motto in the military, and probably self explanatory.


End file.
